Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a communication relay device, a license server, a program, and a data recovery method, and more particularly, to a data recovery technique when a communication relay device that relays communication between an application server an image processing device is exchanged.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, a technique of recovering data that is encrypted and stored in a storage device in a device even when an encryption key in a device is unusable has been proposed (for example, JP 2008-236092 A). In this related art, an encryption key is printed on a sheet of paper in advance before a controller board has a failure. Then, when the controller board is exchanged due to a failure, the user inputs the encryption key printed on a sheet of paper in advance through an operation panel. As a result, an encryption key is restored in the exchanged controller board. Thus, the exchanged controller board can decrypt encrypted data in the storage device using the restored encryption key and recover data.
Meanwhile, in recent years, application servers are installed in the cloud on the Internet to provide various application services (cloud services). Since the application services can be used anytime anywhere, convenience of the user is high. Further, with the spread of application services, a technique capable of executing a job in collaboration with an application server even in an image processing device such as multifunction peripherals (MFP) installed in an office or the like has been spread. For example, an image processing device can access an application server to download and acquire data such as a document or an image stored in the application server and executes a print job or uploads image data generated by a scan job to the application server.
Further, the application server can also transmit a print job to the image processing device. However, since the image processing device is installed in a local network in which an access from the Internet is blocked by a firewall, when the application server transmits data such as a print job to the image processing device, a communication relay device that relays communication between the application server and the image processing device in the local network is necessary. The communication relay device is a device that relays the application server on the cloud and the image processing device in the local network and transfers data transmitted from the application server to the image processing device or transfers data transmitted from the image processing device to the application server. Thus, when the communication relay device is installed in the local network, the application server can pass through the firewall and transmit data to the image processing device in the local network, the application server and the image processing device can perform a collaboration operation while performing communication in both directions.
The communication relay device generates and holds relay information for relaying the communication between the application server and the image processing device. For example, information for performing communication with the application server via the Internet and information for performing communication with the image processing device via the local network are recorded in the relay information. Further, when data designating the image processing device as a transmission destination is received from the application server, the communication relay device specifies a port number or the like based on the relay information which is generated in advance and transfers data to the image processing device. Further, even when data designating the application server as a transmission destination is received from the image processing device, the communication relay device similarly specifies a uniform resource locator (URL), a port number, or the like based on the relay information and transfers data to the application server.
As described above, in the system in which the communication relay device relays the communication between the application server and the image processing device, when the communication relay device does not operate due to a failure, the communication relay device is exchanged with a new communication relay device. In this case, since the relay information is not stored in the new communication relay device, it is necessary to generate the relay information again. Meanwhile, since it takes time and effort to newly register information for performing communication with the application server or the like in the exchanged communication relay device, it is difficult to recover the communication relay function rapidly. For this reason, it is desired to cause the relay information held in the communication relay device before the exchange to migrate to the exchanged communication relay device.
However, when the data recovery method disclosed in JP 2008-236092 A is employed, it is necessary for the user to print the relay information held in the communication relay device in advance in a state in which the communication relay device is normally operated. For this reason, when the user does not print and output the relay information in advance, there is a problem in that it is unable to perform the data recovery rapidly on the communication relay device that is exchanged and newly installed.